narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Freedom
Freedom es el ending nº 17 de la serie anime Naruto: Shippūden hecho por "Home Made Kazoku" (HOME MADE 家族) y sustituye a Mayonaka no Orchestra en el episodio #206 y es sustituido por Yokubou o Sakebe!!! en el episodio #219. Sinopsis Primero aparece Pakkun sujetando un cartel y a continuación van apareciendo personajes (Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Gaara, Pakkun de nuevo...) y después aparece una pared donde están pintados más personajes como Kiba o Tobi. Más tarde éstos comienzan a bailar y aparece otro muro con más gente, como Killer B, Yamato o Might Guy. Poco Después, al llegar al estribillo de la canción y pronunciar "freedom", la palabra se escribe una vez en el muro en inglés y otra en japonés con letras kanji. Al final, Naruto rompe esta pared y la cámara se gira hacia el agujero que ha abierto Naruto, firmando el fin del vídeo con la pezuña de Pakkun. Letra Romaji= Te, ashi, tsunaga reteru yo I’m Like marionetto sonna no arieneeyo ittai dounatteru no? (Tell me tell me) Who’s the ruler? Kiyasu ku sawa runa kikita kuneeyo mou kibenwa kokkara sabiwa ore kimenda! mie nai kusari wo tachi kire genkai sure sure dashikire jibun de kachi toranakya dare ka note ni wa tacchauze Stand Up!! saa mina Reach Out For Liberty Ima ga ugo kidasuto kida Wake Up!! saa mina Step Up shite sakebe Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your Freedom sakida tsu mono nante nakutatte Run For Your Freedom yume no tobira ketto bashite (so you better) Stand Up!! saa mina Reach Out For Your Liberty ima ga ugo kidasuto kida Wake up!! saa mina step up shite sakebe Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer! |-| Kanji= 手、足、繋がれてるよ I'm Like マリオネット そんなのありえねぇよ 一体 どうなってるの? “Tell Me Tell Me” Who's The Ruler? 気安く触るな 聞きたくねぇよ もう詭弁は こっから先はオレが決めんだ! 見えない鎖を断ち切れ 限界すれすれ出し切れ 自分で勝ち取らなきゃ 誰かの手に渡っちゃうぜ Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Count Down 3.2.1! 導火線に火点いた Bomb 自ら動かなきゃ Funky Time Is Running Out “Show Me Show Me” Who\'s The Leader? 死ぬ気で挑みな ビビらず 踏み出す 飛び立つ時だ! 見えない扉開くまで 消えない意志を抱くだけ 自分が欲しがらなきゃ 誰かの手に渡っちゃうぜ Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! 何で?何で? 何での前に 動いて動いて 動いてみな 見て聞いて Use Your Body 世の中 ウソ\ばかり Watch Your Step Booby Trap 手口 理不尽だ 出口求めたきゃ 自分で掴みな いばらの中に 真実は一つだ 痛いぜ痛いぜ そりゃ痛いぜ 当たって当たって ぶっ壊せ 頭の前に全身で Feel That 無傷のままじゃ Can\'t Get No FREEDOM!! Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして So You Better!! Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah Yeah Yeah Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah... |-| Español= Manos, Pies, Atrapado Otra vez, Soy como una marioneta, ¿Es algo que parece imposible?, Es un infierno, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?. Dime, Dime ¿Quién es el de las reglas? Y mantenerme alejado de el mismo, No quiero escuchar más!. Voy a hacer mis propias desiciones. No hay cadenas fácil de soltar Y sus barreras son como cuerdas Justo a tiempo se acabo es el final Juntos ganaremos nadie interfiera.. De pie, vamos todos esten a favor de libertad! Ahora a moverse es el momento Despierta, vamos todos daremos un paso y gritaremos Oh. Si! somos soñadores... Corre por tu libertad, Lo que sigue es algo que puede perderse Corre por tu libertad, Sueña, abre esa puerta, vamos pateala. Asi que es mejor, De pie, vamos todos esten a favor de libertad! Ahora a moverse es el momento Despierta, vamos todos daremos un paso y gritaremos Oh. Si! somos soñadores... Corre por tu libertad, Lo que sigue es algo que puede perderse Corre por tu libertad, Sueña, abre esa puerta, vamos pateala. |-| Ingles= My arms and legs are tied up I'm like a marionette No way this is happening What the hell is going on? Tell me, tell me Who's the ruler? Don't touch me so familiarly I don't want to hear your half-truths any more From now on I'm taking the decisions! Cut off those invisible chains Go to the very end of your limits If you don't grab hold of victory by yourself It's going to fall in someone else's hands Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the gate to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Count down 1.2.3! The bomb's fuse is lit You have to get out of here by yourself Funky time is running out Show me, show me Who's the leader? Confront, even if it kills you Advance fearlessly It's time to take wing! Until the invisible door opens keep holding on to your determination If you don't desire it It's going to fall in someone else's hands Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Before asking "why? why? why?" try to move, move, move Look, listen, use your body There's nothing but lies in this world Watch your step for booby traps The tricks out there are unreasonable If you want a way out, grab it yourself In this thorny bush there is but one truth It hurts, it hurts, boy it hurts! Hit it, hit it, crush it! Before using your head, feel it with your entire body If you remain unhurt you can't get no freedom!! Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams So you better stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Personajes Según van apareciendo: *Pakkun *Tsunade *Gaara *Sakura *Kiba *Chōji *Shino *B *Kakashi *Shikamaru *Tenten *Ino *Hinata *Tobi *Sai *Rock Lee *Neji *Might Guy *Yamato *Naruto *Sasuke Video thumb|center|600 px Video Original center|620px Curiosidades *Esta es la tercera canción interpretada por HOME MADE KAZOKU usada en Naruto, siendo la primera Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star y NO RAIN NO RAINBOW (Naruto Shippūden la Película: Lazos). *Sakura, Ino y Hinata aparecen casi similares al octavo ending de la segunda parte. *Este ending es diferente ya que casi todo el tiempo están apareciendo personajes pintados en paredes y el diseño de los personajes también cambia. en:Freedom Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings